


Angel Food Cake

by ourcrashdownblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Akoisexual, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Relationship, Asexual Spectrum, Asexual/Allosexual Relationship, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel could honestly be read as either trans or cis, Compromise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor!Dean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex, Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcrashdownblue/pseuds/ourcrashdownblue
Summary: Dean and Castiel have worked hard to find a happy balance in their physical intimacy that satisfies both of them.  And now, nearly a decade of marriage and one adopted son later, Dean and Cas can simply relax and enjoy the ride.**Rating probably falls somewhere between Mature and Explicit
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Angel Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I reserve/own no rights. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Dean and Cas's relationship is not representative of all ace/allo couples, nor would all asexual individuals be comfortable with (my imagining) of ace!Cas's boundaries.

Castiel looked up over the top of  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ , he’d had his nose buried in it for the last twenty minutes when their bedroom door creaked open. Green apple-scented steam seemed to follow Dean as he padded to their dresser with a fluffy blue towel around his waist and beads of water from his spiky hair sliding down his back. He was whistling the chorus chords of  _ Whole Lotta Love _ . Castiel grinned to himself.

“If you keep that up that song will get stuck in my head all day tomorrow,” Castiel dog-eared the page he was on, removing the thick-framed glasses he’d had perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Join the club,” Dean chuckled, letting the towel drop before sliding on pink flamingo boxers, “Song’s just been playing on a loop for me ever since it was on the radio on the drive over this morning.”

Castiel loved the way the warm, bedside-lamp light played off of Dean’s sun-kissed skin. Not for the first time, Castiel admired that the universe had been kind enough to make his husband just as beautiful on the outside as he was on the inside.

“Whatcha starin’ at, sunshine?” Dean said with a coy smile as he tugged a Pink Floyd t-shirt on over his head, “Like somethin’ you see?”

Castiel smiled even wider, “Of course, Dean. Everything I ‘see’ is beautiful.”

Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but Castiel didn’t miss the small blush that bloomed on Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough sweet talkin’, you already put a ring on it,” Dean said.

Dean sauntered over to the edge of Castiel’s side of the bed, scrunching the remaining sheen of water in his hair with the towel. He plopped down, perpendicular to Castiel’s outstretched legs. Castiel set the book and glasses on the nightstand, scooching over a little to give Dean room. Dean dropped a quick peck to Castiel’s lips, pulling back to smile at the shorter man as he kept scrunching.

“So how was your day, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Good.  _ Long _ as all get out, but good,” Dean sighed, dropping the towel to his lap. His smile flickered a little, seeming to dim as another thought crossed him.

“Except…?” Castiel nudged Dean’s back with his knee.

“Except--well, it wasn’t anything bad. I, uh, one of the kids that came in today, he was about nine. Sweet kid. Kept talking his mom’s ear off about wolves and their food chain and stuff,” Dean huffed a laugh, but his eyes dropped to where he picked at a hangnail in his clasped hands, “He just had a sprained wrist, and I patched him real good...and, I dunno, he just kinda reminded of Sammy.”

“Hmm,” Cas hummed. He brought one hand to rest on Dean’s stomach over top of his t-shirt, snaking the other back to rub smooth circles over the skin at the small of Dean’s back. He let his cheek drop forward to rest on the ball of the taller man’s shoulder. Dean melted into the touch, letting his own head drop to rest on Castiel’s.

“I just miss him, I guess. Don’t get me wrong, California’s been his dream for, like, ever and I’m happy for him and Rowena...but...”

Castiel sighed. He loved Sam as if he were his own brother--in fact, he loved Sam more so than he loved his own brothers--but he always felt the slightest flicker of anger when he saw how Dean was often inadvertently hurt by his brother’s actions.

“When was the last time you spoke to him?”

“I dunno…”Castiel let the silence hang long enough for Dean to finally huff, “Prob'ly two weeks...three?”

“And why didn’t you call him today when you thought of him?” Castiel asked, though he already knew. This was not the first time Dean had been reluctant to call Sam.

“I dunno, Cas,” Dean’s shoulders sagged and Castiel dropped a kiss over the t-shirt’s shoulder seam, “Dude’s probably busy. He’s got a job, a new baby, they’re probably still unpacking...I don’t wanna bother him.”

Castiel continued the small circles along Dean’s warm skin, letting his blunt nails lightly scrape like he knew his husband liked.

“Dean, I’m sure Sam would love to hear from you. You are not ‘bothering’ him just by calling him because you miss him. Sam loves you very much, Dean, and he’ll always make the time for his big brother.”

“Yeah?” Dean said quietly, “You think so?”

“Of course, Dean. Now, why don’t you take out your phone right now and set a reminder to call Sam in the morning, hmm?”

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes down, though a small smile quirked his lips. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand, and clicked away at it for a moment, all the while Castiel nuzzled against the taller man’s shoulder and admired his dark blond eyelashes.

“Done,” Dean plugged his cell back in and set it to the side, “Happy now?”

“Very,” As aggravating as Dean’s stubborn streak could be, it was one of the things Castiel admired about the man. When directed at something productive, Dean’s drive to never give in made him a force to be reckoned with--not to mention a spectacular doctor.

“What’s with all the starin’ tonight, huh?” Dean teased, kissing Castiel on the nose when the shorter man suddenly realized he’d drifted off into his own thoughts.

“No particular reason. Just...” Castiel breathed a happy sigh and enjoyed the soft forest green eyes looking back at him, “You’re a good man, Dean Winchester. I admire all the love you exude, not just for your family, but for your patients, too. 

Dean’s cheeks went pink and his freckles seemed to pop in the warm glow of the evening. He rubbed the back of his equally pink neck and huffed out a laugh, “Well, I don’t know about that...I mean, you guys have always been, like, out-of-this-fucking-world...hard not love people like that...and, well, being nice to people is kinda in the job description--”

Castiel chuckled as he clapped a gentle hand over the taller man’s rambling mouth, earning him two wide, innocent eyes, “Don’t try to negate how wonderful you are, Dean. Accept the compliment.”

Butterflies fluttered in Castiel’s stomach as he felt Dean’s lips smooth into a smile beneath his palm until his eyes crinkled in amusement. Castiel yelped when the taller man’s hot, wet tongue swiped across his skin. He drew his hand back like he’d been burned, but the butterflies only multiplied when Dean threw his head back in a laugh. Castiel petulantly wiped his palm off on Dean’s shirt and tried his hardest to look annoyed but knew he failed miserably at the twinkle of mirth Dean still held in his eyes.

“As you wish, angel face,” He kissed Castiel’s nose in finality, “So how did your day go?”

“Ooh!” Castiel sat up straighter, his hand returning to rub absently along the lower bumps of Dean’s spine, “Today was actually a wonderful day!”

“Yeah?”

Castiel smiled to himself at the memory from earlier, and for a moment he could almost feel the grip of Jack’s hand in his once again. For a long time after they’d adopted their toddler, both he and Dean had been extremely worried about their little boy. Jack had not been very old when he was removed from his home, but it had been long enough for more than one emotional--as well as physical--scar to be inflicted. He had one of the kindest hearts Castiel had ever known, but it seemed too much heart was often Jack’s problem. When the boy had a hard time dealing with negative emotions, he seemed to crumble in on himself. Tears would fall silently down his cheeks and he wouldn’t make a sound as a hurricane of painful feelings surely whirled through his young mind. It had taken Castiel and Dean months before Jack would readily accept their comfort, let alone reach out for it. It had broken Castiel’s heart whenever Jack seemed to shy away from a soothing hug or kind words from either man; he would curl up into a tight ball and cry until becoming too exhausted before finally letting himself be cuddled and soothed to sleep. It had been a trying first year, to say the least, but the day Jack first reached out to be picked up while in tears from the hurtful words of a sandbox bully, Castiel could not have been more proud of their sweet boy.

Castiel shook himself out of his reverie and gave a small, gummy smile that Dean matched with his own.

“So, today when I took Jack to the grocery store with me,” Castiel began, nearly buzzing with joy, “we were stopped in the pasta aisle and two--rather loud--men were arguing with one another and walked right past us--”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Dean’s brow furrowed at the thought as he was well aware of the panic Jack would’ve surely had at being scared by something like that. The taller man’s features only fell into confusion when Castiel’s smile only widened.

“That was my reaction as well,” he exclaimed, “So immediately I turned my attention to Jack, prepared to try and comfort him and head off the meltdown I was sure he’d experience...but then he  _ didn’t _ …” Dean’s eyebrows shot incredulously up his forehead, “I know! For a moment I was worried that he was starting to revert, you know, cave inward again--but that didn’t become the case either. He took my hand and squeezed it, and I kept us stationary in the aisle as he seemed to sit and think for a while. He didn’t begin to cry either, it was remarkable to see. He actually seemed to be reassuring  _ himself _ , Dean!”

“No  _ freakin’ _ way!” Dean beamed, clutching Castiel’s free hand in his larger one.

“Then, after a few moments, he simply looked up at me and said ‘We keep going now, Papa’, and…” Cas felt the backs of his eyes sting as he recalled the brave determination on their three-and-a-half-year-old’s face. The boy had a wisdom beyond his years that made Castiel’s throat feel tight, “I, uh, we proceeded to finish our grocery shopping...and he just held my hand and...he was giggly on the car ride home like always.  _ You _ saw him...”

“Kid was as peachy as ever,” Dean said with a grin that crinkled his crow’s feet, “God, Cas this is  _ awesome _ …”

“I’m just so--” Castiel cleared his throat and scrubbed the heel of his free hand over his eyes when he felt a few tears slip past his defenses.

“Aw,  _ sunshine _ ,” Dean’s smile turned gooey as he pulled the shorter man into his chest and wrapped sturdy arms around his shoulders. Dean’s fingers played with a curl of his husband’s hair at the base of his neck while Castiel let a few wet gasps rattle through him.

“‘M just s’  _ proud _ ‘f him, Dean,” Castiel finally mumbled, words muffled in the Pink Floyd tee.

“I know, buddy,” Dean chuckled, though his own voice was a little more choked than normal, “So am I,” He drew back enough from Castiel once both of their breathing had returned to a normal cadence, he kissed Castiel’s cheek before saying, “You oughta be proud of yourself, too, man. Jack felt safe enough to calm himself down because he knows you absolutely  _ adore _ him and that you’re, like, the best goddamn dad in the  _ world _ . Present company excluded, of course.”

Castiel huffed out a surprised laugh and his pride-filled, gummy grin morphed into a shy smile. His finger played with a small hole that’d been worn through Dean’s old shirt.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Dean, but Jack is such a strong soul all on his own, I have no doubt he’d be just fine--”

The shorter man let out a startled little gasp when he felt a thick, warm hand clap over his own mouth in the same manner he’d done earlier.

“Cas, I swear, if you finish that sentence with ‘...on his own’, I will never make you huckleberry pie again,” Dean smirked as he gazed at Castiel, and for all of him, Castiel felt like the taller man was radiating out little sunbeams of love in that gaze, “As a feisty brunette once told me, ‘accept the compliment’.”

Castiel blushed a little to himself when Dean’s hand dropped away to intertwine their fingers.

“Feisty, hmm?” Castiel smirked.

“The feistiest,” Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows, playfully bumping their foreheads together.

Castiel let his eyes slip closed and basked in the airy feeling in his stomach. Castiel had never felt that weightless sensation before he’d met Dean. It was another one of the things he cherished about his husband: Dean’s ability to make him feel like he was on top of the world just with a few succinct words said in that rich voice. He drew both of Dean’s hands up to his lips, planting a small kiss on each palm and nuzzling them against his cheeks. 

“Sap,” Dean chuckled with a sleepy hum.

“Indeed,” Castiel replied, slowly pulling back to look at the taller man’s suddenly tired features, “Now, kindly join me in bed. I wish to be cuddled.”

It was a testament to Dean's fatigue that Castiel’s explicit demand ‘to be cuddled’ wasn’t met with sarcasm or a joke about Castiel becoming a koala in his sleep. Instead, the taller man gave a soft smile and a rumbly ‘ _ You got it, boss _ ’ before crawling across their blue-green quilt to his side of the bed. He flopped down and shuffled underneath the covers, but threw off his t-shirt as an afterthought because--while it was mid-January--Castiel  _ was _ somewhat comparable to a space heater. Castiel chuckled at the sleepy snuffle Dean let out, face down in the pillow, as Castiel turned off the lamp and plunged the room into a cozy darkness. He peeked at the door to be sure it was open a crack in case Jack had a nightmare and came to crawl in bed with them.

As soon as Castiel slid down onto his back and situated the quilt snugly around them and Dean squirmed over to Castiel’s side. Even though Dean claimed that Castiel was the one who sought out warmth in his sleep and tangled them all up together by morning, Castiel knew better. Dean was most definitely the sleep octopus of the two of them.

Dean slipped a heavy arm across Castiel’s torso, languidly moving half of his body atop Castiel’s. The shorter man smiled in the darkness when one of the Dean’s hairy calves snaked in between his own. Seeming to find himself comfortably slotted with Castiel for the night, Dean nuzzled his stubbly jaw into the soft crook of Castiel’s neck and softly smooched the skin there.

Though Castiel wasn’t one for sexual stimulation, Dean’s neck kisses had always erred on the comfortable side of intimate--as though Dean was somehow patting down little heart-shaped bandages over the daily wear-and-tear scrapes on his soul, promising to make everything better. 

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed.

Still mostly awake, Dean gave a happy sigh in return and continued on adorning Castiel with the kisses and nibbles. The small pecks were clustered over Castiel’s pulse where Dean’s head had naturally fallen to rest on his shoulder. Dean’s eyelashes tickled Castiel’s jaw where his closed eyes rested, and Castiel marvelled at the feeling. The shorter man let out a wry chuckle when he noticed Dean had roused awake enough from his activities to start trailing his kisses higher. The smooshy, wet,  _ loved _ feeling the kisses left Castiel with radiated throughout his body like the warmth of a summer day. Gentle, albeit somewhat sloppy, smooches made a pathway up to Castiel’s lips. 

“Mhmmm…” Dean murmured as he and Castiel worked themselves into a slow, lazy rhythm. Dean’s lips felt velvety soft against Castiel’s as they slid and nipped together.

Castiel felt somewhat sleepy himself, though he probably would’ve been fine with reading for another half hour had the promise of snuggling not been so tantalizing. Now, Castiel had no problem holding his drowsiness at bay to relish in the lovely intimacy of holding Dean so close and ‘swapping spit’ (as Dean once called it) with the man.

“Love ya, Cas,” Dean sighed when he pulled his face back by an inch, and Castiel knew perfectly well without the light of the lamp that Dean was flashing him a goofy grin.

“I love you as well, Dean,” Cas replied, dotting his husband’s freckles with kisses that he also did not need a lamp to see perfectly in his mind’s eye.

Dean slipped his head back to the shorter man’s neck, dropping a kiss to the shorter man’s clothed collarbone on his way. Dean’s breathing had picked up a little as more fervor and attention filled his actions. From his place partially draped over Castiel, Dean moved his lazy limbs up to Castiel’s shoulders, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. The taller man suddenly stilled when his mind seemed to wake up enough to notice that he’d begun rocking his boxer-clad hips against his husband. 

Castiel had already noticed that Dean’s cock was taking an interest in their impromptu makeout session and had started to fill out. He continued to scrub his hand through the short, dark blond hair at the nape of Dean’s neck nonetheless. Nearly every time they wound themselves together like this Dean would get at least semi-hard somewhere along the way. Castiel certainly didn’t blame Dean for it since the taller man’s body’s natural response was just as out of his control as his own body’s  _ lack _ of response. Sometimes Dean simply angled his hips away from Castiel if he was just as content as the shorter man to let their bodies enjoy one another without setting an end goal. In recent years, partially due to both he and Dean entering their late thirties as well as gaining a child under their roof who could potentially barge in at any moment, Dean often ignored his erections in favor of the slow kissing option. But not every time.

“Cas…?” Dean’s thick voice was absorbed into the darkness of the room, vibrating against Castiel’s chest. He  _ loved _ his man’s voice.

Castiel nodded at the man but quickly realized his husband couldn’t see his response in the indigo blackness. Instead Castiel gave a slight chuckle and pecked Dean’s cheek, this time nodding with their stubbled cheeks rubbing together. Dean kissed just below Castiel’s ear before lifting up more to give them both room as he started working his boxers down to mid-thigh. Likewise, Castiel hitched up their t-shirts to expose a smooth expanse of skin between them. Then the shorter man shifted his boxers slightly to the side so that his right bare hipbone jutted in the air, careful to keep his own sensitive parts tucked comfortably away in soft cotton.

Dean propped himself on his forearms bracketing Castiel’s head as he slowly lowered his hard, velvety length into the crescent of Castiel’s hip. He let out a wanton gasp at the contact and Castiel kissed the sound out of his mouth. He wrapped tender arms tightly around Dean’s waist, humming happily when Dean buried his face back down against Castiel’s neck. Breathy little moans warmed Castiel’s skin as Dean began a smooth rutting rhythm, bellies slicked with a growing amount of Dean’s pre-come. Castiel smiled against Dean’s hair when he pressed their pelvises even closer together and it elicited a blissful groan from the man on top of him.

“Hmm, I love you, Dean,” Castiel said again, kissing the tip of Dean’s ear.

“‘Ve you, too, sunsh’ne,” Dean murmured

It had taken them years to find this joyful medium, to bridge the gap between their comfort zones. They’d experienced their fair share of frustration and unintentionally-hurt feelings early in their relationship before they had finally gotten the tools to communicate properly. But, thinking back on it, there had never been another choice in Castiel’s mind. He’d known and loved Dean for years before they’d had their first kiss, and even in their struggles to find a compromised balance in their physical relationship, Castiel had never doubted that they’d get through it together.

In the beginning, it had taken time and convincing for Dean to finally accept that Castiel’s lack of sexual attraction in no way equaled a lack of love. As well as to understand that he wasn’t somehow just using Castiel to get off when the shorter man gave the okay for carnal contact, Castiel just had different wants and needs when they were intimate that simply didn’t include sexual stimulation. Likewise, it took Castiel a long time to realize that sex wasn’t just a means to an end for Dean--it was how he showed his love and trust. Dean expressed himself by  _ doing _ in every part of his life, as words sometimes tripped him up. It was one of many traits that made him such a good doctor--love through actions. Sex was simply a blossom from the same stem. The whole puzzle of it had finally clicked into place for Castiel when he finally realized that sex was a journey for Dean--a journey that he wanted to share with the person he loved. They both enjoyed their intimacy with light hearts now because they knew that their experiences didn’t have to align exactly for them to both celebrate the closeness.

Castiel let his own eyes flutter shut, concentrating on the thump of their heartbeats. He smoothed one hand along Dean’s back, encouraging each thrust; with the other hand, Castiel stroked his husband’s hair and let his blunt nails skim over the man’s scalp. Dean melted even more so in Castiel’s embrace, breathy praises muffled against the shorter man’s neck.

The passage of time seemed to bend and stretch in the dark and by the time Castiel realized that Dean’s lazy rutting had slowed nearly to a stop, the clock on the nightstand showed that nearly twenty minutes had gone by. Dean’s breaths were slow and steady and all his limbs seemed heavy--though Dean hadn’t actually come yet. The taller man only seemed to squirm his hips against Castiel, one could hardly even call it thrusting anymore.

Castiel laughed a loud sound in the quiet when one of Dean’s exhales sounded suspiciously like a snore. The chuckling in his ear seemed to snap Dean out of his dozing.

“Hmm? Wha..?” Dean mumbled.

“Must really have been a long day, huh?” Castiel snickered, nosing at Dean’s temple.

“Heh, more tired than I thought,” Dean rose back up to his forearms and nuzzled Castiel with a new energy, “Sorry, Cas. ’S no way to treat my baby daddy,” Castiel hummed his giggle against Dean’s lips and felt the taller man smile. Dean breathed out a moan as he picked up the pace once again, “Almost finished, big guy, I promise.”

Castiel ran his fingers along the ridge of Dean’s spine, tilting his head back to allow Dean’s plump lips better access. He sighed at the tingly feeling that rippled throughout his body.

Dean was not a very vocal person in bed. Castiel had always wondered if that was innately Dean or if Castiel’s own quietness was the cause. Castiel hoped it was the former and not the latter. They traded ‘I love yous’ back and forth, and Dean moaned rather frequently, but that tended to be the extent of it. The shorter man’s eyes had slipped closed once again but flew open when he heard Dean mutter,“So thankful for you, Cas. Miss ya all the time when I’m not with ya,” against his soft skin.

“I’m so thankful for you, Dean. You have changed me in  _ wonderfully _ irreversible ways,” Castiel cooed, wrapping his arms even tighter around his husband and kissing the crown of his head. Castiel was not entirely sure what had made all the sentimentality Dean usually tried to wrestle down suddenly bubble to the surface, but whatever the reason, Castiel reveled in it.

Dean buried his face in the pillow, heart thundering against Castiel’s chest.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” Castiel kissed the bolt of Dean’s jaw.

“ _ Mhmmm _ ,” Dean groaned, hips’ losing their rhythm and grinding down maddly. 

“I love you so much, Dean. So, so much,” Castiel purred, smiling at the shudder he felt pass through Dean’s body. Castiel continued to stroke the fine hairs at Dean’s nape, murmuring praise into his shoulder as Dean’s cock pulsed and spilled between them. 

When all of the tightly strung muscles in his husband’s body suddenly went limp as the aftershocks buzzed through him, Castiel held Dean tighter and rolled Dean onto his back. Castiel peppered the taller man’s freckled face with a batch of fresh kisses, humming happily when even Dean’s blissed-out, slack features melted into a smile that he could feel under his lips. 

“Tickles, man,” Dean rumbled, squinching his eyes and grabbing at Castiel’s cheeks as he giggled.

“Mwah! Mwah!” Castiel smacked a few more playful smooches across Dean’s grinning features before relenting. As Dean’s laughter petered off, Castiel grabbed the baby wipes from the nightstand since Dean didn’t look like he could lift his head, let alone his whole body.

Dirtied wipes now thrown in the trash and the taller man’s blissful high fading into sleepiness, Castiel resituated their clothing in between kisses. 

“Thanks...Cas,” Dean said, a shy heat warming his cheeks where Castiel could feel, “‘preciate you doing this even when you’re tired...I love ya.”

“There is no need to thank me, Dean,” Castiel sighed, trying to will his words to ring loud and clear in his husband’s stubborn mind, “I am glad that we can find happiness in each other, love.”

“Alright there, Romeo,” Dean said, lips quirked against Castiel’s as he leaned in for one last slide of lips, tugging Castiel down next to him.

Dean always seemed softer and squishier after a climax, and Castiel took full advantage. He scooched himself backwards into the taller man’s arms and pulled the quilt back up from where it’d fallen to cocoon around them. Dean’s warm, sturdy arm snaked over Castiel’s chest, pulling the shorter back even closer to him. Silky threads of delight flowed through Castiel as soft, sleepy lips dotted his shoulders. He kissed the knuckles that now sat over his heart.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“‘Night, angel face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
